Rosalie's Story
by CullenSupporter1700
Summary: It's about Rosalie's jealousy and her human life plus her vampire struggle


**Rosalie's Story**

I opened my eyes in shock. It was a beautiful sunny day. I climbed anxiously out of bed. I danced to the dinner table.

"Morning, dear!" My mother said cheerfully.

I smiled and ate my breakfast with content happiness.

I arrived at school and my friend Vera was twirling around the school with more happiness then I had ever seen Vera have.

"Vera? Don't you have something to say?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh Rosalie, sorry, Good Morning! Guess what?" Vera asked brightly.

"What?" I asked half-heartedly.

"I'm getting married!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

I jumped and I said "Oh well then I hope you will have a great time."

"I'm getting married to a carpenter!" She said now a little more calmer.

"A carpenter." I said, my voice full of disgust, my mouth pulled down to a grimace.

She seemed to not have seen my grimace and heard the nastiness in my voice.

Sooner than later, Vera was married to the man of her dreams. I joined her in her wedding grinning from ear to ear because the wedding seemed so fun.

"Congratulations. You are officially a beautiful bride." I greeted.

The carpenter smiled at me full-heartedly and put his arms around Vera taking her into a beautiful kiss.

**A year later….**

Vera had a child, a beautiful boy with curly black hair and dimples. I was so jealous but I had to keep to myself. It would make me seem un-superior, unreal.

"Your father forgot his lunch!" My mother said sighing.

"I'll go there." I offered and took his knapsack and walked over to the bank my haired rolled in a beautiful bun.

As I entered a handsome boy in particular looked at me full of interest. His hair was even paler than mine, his eyes deeply blue.

Soon enough roses came and to my surprise it said _to a beautiful girl with eyes like violets._ It pleasured me first because that meant that I could finally have a child.

5 weeks later…

"Marry me!" Royce King II said kneeling down.

I gasped and said "Yes I will! Meet me at my father's house at 6!"

I ran home as quickly and made myself feel comfortable on the sofa and motioned them to sit down.

"What's the good news Rose?" Father asked curiously.

"Wait and see, it's going to get the best of you." I replied happily.

"How's Vera going?" Mother asked as she seated herself beside Father.

"Great she just had a child." I said quietly trying to keep the jealously away from my tone.

"OH MY!" My parents said jumping up in surprise.

There was a brief yet loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I offered and jumped to my feet.

As I opened the door Royce smiled at me his eyes full of love.

"The good news…" Father said narrowing his eyes.

"Hello sir, it is a pleasure to see you again. Now could we talk?" Royce asked pleasantly

"Of course dear come and have a seat." Mother said nudging Father in the ribs. Father winced but focused on me and Royce.

"We're getting married!" I exclaimed as Royce seated himself gently on the sofa putting his arms around me.

"My child, I knew your beauty would collapse to a man." Father breathed embracing me with delight.

"I want to take care of her. She is so beautiful so pure." Royce said proudly and embraced Mother.

"But you've only met for a few months or so, what is the rush?" Mother asked suddenly and Royce's expression turned awkward but he stood himself again.

"She and I are connected in that sense. We first met and it was true love." Royce said smoothly.

**At Vera's House **

"Vera guess what! I'm going to get married too!" I exclaimed.

Her little Henry smiled at me and Vera said, "I've been waiting for you to have your bliss too!"

We embraced Vera and then when the carpenter kissed her, it seemed different from when Royce kissed me. It bothered me emotionally and mentally.

**Walking Down the Street**

"Hey there beauty!" A loud voice yelled from across the street.

I turned around and at the bar was the beautiful prince Royce. He was my saviour and my dream.

I walked over to them and smiled, _He's going to introduce me to his friends so I can know them when my new life arrives in a few days! _I thought in delight.

I was wrong. They came towards me and asked me "Wanna drink?"

I shook my head slowly and they came towards me charging and soon enough my clothes were ripped.

They came towards me as I ran surrounding me. One of his friends came towards me and took my pins of violently. I screamed in agony and they left me on the floor bleeding.

_Careless men, you don't even know how to treat a Hale! _I thought and lay on the streets.

Suddenly there was a blonde perfect person coming toward me looking at me with concern. He came toward me as if to kiss me but there was ripping sound from his throat as he bit me. The fire picked up it's rhythm and finally it stopped. I opened my eyes to the brilliant night and the blonde man by my side said "You don't have to worry Rosalie. I can find a mate for a beautiful vampire like you."

So I joined Carlisle's coven and then I saw him, a beautiful bronze haired vampire, he stood by Esme's side but his eyes narrowed.

"So are you going to mate or not?" Carlisle asked hopefully. The bronze shook his head and my hope vanished into his wish.

"You don't feel the way I feel about you?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, but I think that it would be best that we would just be brother and sister." He replied sadly.

I smiled half-heartedly and stuck out my hand.

"I'm going to appreciate your wish. To… The bronze guy." I said with a humourless chuckle.

"It's Edward, yes I'm thankful you agree Rosalie." He said shaking my hand. I embraced him briefly and thought about my Royce.

It felt like my love life was over until Emmett… Now that's another story.


End file.
